Haruhi Ojousama
by storynerd
Summary: What if Haruhi wasn't as poor as they thought? What if Haruhi was the successor of the third richest and most powerful family? How will this change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Haruhi Ojou-sama Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or anybody or anything in it.****

* * *

Chapter 1**

"_Mother, please. I love him."_

"_No, I forbid you from marrying that commoner. I forbid you to have any contact with that man!"_

"_But Mother-."_

"_No buts! You are Tsutsumi Kotoko, second eldest daughter of the infamous Tsutsumi family. You need to be an example, an idol, to your younger siblings and also to the world. You are a member of the Tsutsumi family and as a member, we have already promised your hand to another man, a better ma-."_

"_Mother! I don't want to marry anyone but Fujioka Ryoji!"_

_The elder woman gasp, her hand flying to her chest. _

"_Young lady, marrying that lowly commoner will not only ruin your life but also our family name! The clean reputation the Tsutsumi family that we have used sweat and tears to upkeep these hundreds of years will all go to waste if you marry that man. Do you know how much you'll put in jeopardy? You need to stop being so selfish and start thinking about family!"_

_The elder woman paced back and forth, wringing her hands in frustration._

"_The Tsutsumi family has always been a family that has developed brilliant and charming young men and woman to advance this world in technology and medical studies. We have claimed the title of being the third richest and famous family in the world." The elder woman stressed. _

"_For you to marry that man, it will ruin everything, __everything__! Do you really want that responsibility?"_

_The younger woman opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted by the elder woman again._

"_You have caused nothing but shame since you came into the family. You disguised yourself as a boy and went into the men's washroom because of mere curiosity. The public was criticizing for a month!"_

"_Mother!" The young woman shouted, finally able to get a word in. "Mother, I have been doing everything your way after that incident. I went to the school you chose, I made friends that you approved of, I took courses that you chose, I wore the frilly clothes that you forced on me but this one thing, please let me have it!"_

"_Young lady do not shout at me! You think you've been a perfect angel? You snuck out of school to do God knows what! I had to make sure you made the right type of friends so that you wouldn't cause any more unsightly rumors. As a Tsutsumi, you were obliged to either take part in medical studies or technological studies. And finally, as a daughter of the upstanding family of Tsutsumi, you need to have appropriate clothes!" _

_The elder woman sighed heavily. "This is taking too long. No matter. You will not marry that lowly commoner. We have already made plans for your wedding with a refined young man-."_

"_Mother no."_

"_No, you listen to me. You will follow my instructions and marry hi-."_

"_MOTHER!"_

_The room silenced. _

"_Mother…I-I'm pregnant with Ryo-kun's child already."_

"_What?" the mother breathed out in disbelief._

"_I've known this for half a month already. Ryoji already bought a small apartment to live in with the baby and me. I want to live with him forever."_

_The elder woman's hand flew to her heart as she labored to take deep breaths. _

"_You…forget the baby. We can get rid of it."_

"_No! I want to keep the baby. I can't take this anymore. I never liked the rules in the family. No one did. I always had to be perfect. I never got to do anything else. It's always about honor, rumors, keeping the family status. I don't want that kind of pressure and I don't want that kind of pressure for my baby either. I want my baby to live in a carefree environment where it doesn't matter if she makes any mistakes. She'll be free from this cage."_

"_You…" The woman's hand shook from anger. "From now on, you're no longer my daughter. I NO LONGER have a daughter named Tsutsumi Kotoko. She's dead to me. Go! Go away!" The elder woman spun around and leaned over the small coffee table using her arm as a support. Her face was twisted with anger. _

_The younger woman fled from the room with tears streaming from her eyes. _

_The young woman threw away her last name, Tsutsumi, to adopt the name Fujioka in marriage. As she abandoned her past and her inheritance, she began on the road to become a lawyer. _

_Nine months later, the baby was born. It was a girl. Her name was Fujioka Haruhi._

_Unfortunately, the happy life did not last. Fujioka Kotoko died six years after her daughter's birth. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm going to school Otou-san." Haruhi said over her shoulder as she slipped her foot into her sneakers.

"Go safely Haru-chan! Oh and come home early today."

Haruhi turned around and looked at the okama sitting at the table curiously. "Why? Is something the matter?"

"Don't worry about it. Just come home early ok?" Her father hesitantly answered.

Haruhi continued to stare at her dad and nodded. She quickly left, her mind still wondering why her father wanted her to come home early.

* * *

Haruhi cringed as she peeked into the Fourth Reading Room and sighed heavily. The 'reading room' was fully occupied by loudly gossiping students, very much similar to the two previous reading rooms that Haruhi had searched.

She sighed heavily as she closed the door and slumped away. Haruhi tiredly climbed up the red-carpeted stairway to the second floor, hoping upon hope that there was some place for her to study in silence. Going home was absolutely not an option.

Otou-san had asked her to return home immediately after school but after detecting the heavy sigh his father had uttered, Haruhi planned to do the exact opposite. Tiredness in his playful father was rare and whenever you detected it, trouble was certainly due. And trouble, according to her father, normally included her grandparents.

Haruhi's eyes wandered the red-carpeted halls. Her eyes caught on the golden lettered sign jutting out above a pair of double doors at the end of the hall. The air was devoid of sound and people, excluding Haruhi.

"Hm, a music room not being used."

Haruhi cautiously opened the door a crack to peek inside. A whisper of air-conditioned wind ruffled Haruhi's uneven bangs and a shiver traveled down her spine. And it was not because of the cold.

Dreamy rose petals floated through the air toward her as voices in the background greeted her.

"Irasshaimasen." The blinding light cleared to reveal a devilishly handsome group of boys encircled around the most handsome one, a blonde boy, who was sitting cross-legged on the chair.

Haruhi stood frozen in the doorway as the blonde boy in the middle gave his speech, to which not a word did Haruhi fully comprehend. She currently had other pressing matters on her hands.

"Ho-ho-host club?!" Haruhi managed to stutter out.

_Maybe I should have returned home when I had the chance._ Haruhi thought and gulped.

"What? It's a guy?" The twin redheads asked simultaneously.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, you two are in the same class as this guest, right?" the raven hair boy with the glasses asked the twins, who were obviously Hikaru and Kaoru, though it was rather difficult to tell which was which.

"Yeah but…This person doesn't get along with others well so we don't really know him well." The twins shrugged nonchalantly.

The raven-haired boy with glasses directed his speech at Haruhi. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, special student."

"What? So he's that exceptional special student, Fujioka Haruhi?"

"Why did you…know my name?" Haruhi asked, cautiously, wondering if she was making a serious mistake of even responding.

"Well, the way this school works makes it hard for commoners to get in. They say that it's pretty hard to be accepted as a special student unless you are a studious bookworm."

"Ah…Why…thank you…" Haruhi muttered, not really sure if it was a compliment.

A sudden hand around her shoulders caused her to stiffen instantly. _'Body contact with the opposite gender is a strict no-no,'_ as quoted from Grandmother. _'Unless he is your husband or you are attending a ceremony, otherwise your pureness may be compromised. '_

"Yes, in other words, you are a hero, Fujioka-kun." Haruhi snapped back to reality and looked back at the blonde prince behind her. "Even if you are the number one student in your class, you are the poorest student in the entire school."

Haruhi's eye twitched behind her mirror glasses and quickly scooted away from the obnoxious blond. Yet, unfortunately for her, the blonde didn't relent and followed her with his superior air around him.

"Others might marginalize you as a lowly civilian."

"No I'm not as bad as you make me sound…" Haruhi tried to defend herself.

"Come on why not. All hail poverty! Welcome to our elegant world, pauper."

"Excuse me…" Haruhi was about to grasp the handle of the door when her arm was grabbed again.

"Hey Haru-chan! Haru-chan!! You're a hero? That's awesome!" a childish voice shouted out. Haruhi wondered why this kid was at the high school instead of the elementary school across the street a little further down.

"A special student, not a hero." Haruhi sadly corrected. "Wait…Who're you calling Haru-chan?!!"

"But, I never expected the famous bookworm to be gay." Haruhi shivered with hate as the annoying tall blonde approached her again with his superior air.

"So, what type do you fancy? The wild type?" the blond pointed to the tall black haired boy. "The loli-shota type?" he asked, pointing at the cute blonde kid that had called Haruhi 'Haru-chan'. "The little devil type?" the two twins materialized beside her. "The cool type?" the blonde said, pointing at the boy with the glasses.

Before he could continue, Haruhi interrupted.

"N-no I was just searching for a quiet place to study-" Haruhi rambled as she backed away from the group until…

The blonde boy in front of her extended his hand and gently caressed her cheek.

"-Or…how about you try me? Wanna go?"

Haruhi jumped back from him and , unfortunately, into the object behind her. The feeling of knocking into something caused her to quickly spin around, just in time to watch the glass vase shatter into pieces.

"Ahh…Rene's flower vase that was the target of our in-school auction…That's not good. And we thought we could've reaped up to eight million yen off of this."

Haruhi paled.

"EIGHT MILLION YEN?! Wait, how many thousand is that- um…about paying for this…" Haruhi mentally groaned. _How could I get the money for this without alerting Grandmother or Grandfather?_

"Are you able to? Someone who can't even buy our designated uniform? Besides, what's with that stupid outfit?" the twins asked.

Haruhi was about to answer before being cut off.

"What should we do, Tamaki?"

"Have you heard of this saying, Fujioka-kun? 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' 'If you don't have money, then work it off.' Starting today, you're…the Host Club's dog!" replied the blonde dramatically, who was back to sitting grandly on the chair, very much like a king on his throne.

Haruhi paled.

_Dog? When Grandmother hears this, someone's going to die…_

* * *

Haruhi stood in embarrassment as Tamaki-_baka, _the twins, the rest of the host club members and the girls stood gawking and admiring 'commoner coffee'.

Haruhi sighed, she knew she should have went to the upper districts than the shop across her apartment. When it comes to distance, the little shop was definitely closer.

It didn't taste _that _bad…if you compare it to water.

* * *

Haruhi stood in front of the mirror, and sighed once again. She had been doing a lot of sighing ever since she entered this ridiculous school.

She smoothed the creases in the blue uniform and took one last look. She really looked like a guy, which was exactly what she aimed for. Her disguise was working. They would never know she was anything more than the poorest person in the school.

"Um…senpai…"

"Oh you're done putting it on?"

Haruhi pulled back the curtains.

"Is it okay for me to take this uniform?"

"Oh, you look so cute! You're like a girl!" Tamaki said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Haru-chan, you're so cute!!" Honey sempai shouted.

"If you were so good looking, then say so earlier, eh?" the twins chimed in.

"He might get customers like this. Just like I thought…" Tamaki sempai added.

"You've graduated from trivial chores! Starting today, you're an official member of the Host Club! I'll personally train you into a first-class host. If you gather a hundred customers that designate you, your eight million yen debt will be gone." Tamaki declared.

Haruhi was about to say something about the debt when the words that Tamaki said registered in her mind.

"A host?!"

* * *

"Haruhi-kun, what are you hobbies?" a girl asked.

"Do you take care of your skin in some special way?" Another girl scooted closer. Haruhi unconsciously leaned back in her chair.

"It's so beautiful," sighed yet another girl.

Haruhi fidgeted, feeling overly uncomfortable with what was going on.

Were they flirting with her?

She definitely did not swing that way! …but the spying eyes of Tamaki-sempai lighted a fire in her. She wanted to show him that she wasn't some commoner that couldn't do anything. Wait…she wasn't even a commoner! But, for now, she'll play along.

_Just pretend they're your friends. Not flirting just…talking…_ Haruhi tried to convince herself. She repeated it over and over.

* * *

Haruhi trudged home, happy that the day had finally ended. Too bad that her book bag was ruined and her wallet too. Plus the fact that the number of designated people to pay back her debt had risen to one thousand. Even though she could easily pay back the eight million yen, she chose not to. The Host Club was starting to get amusing and Tamaki senpai and the others…they were on her side when that Ayanokoji girl blamed her. Haruhi sighed happily as she neared her apartment. As soon as she turned the corner to her apartment, her happiness drained out of her faster than water down the drain.

Two sleek black limousines were parked in front of her apartment building but she was sure that they didn't belong to any kids at school or to the Host Club members.

Haruhi cautiously neared the limousines, keeping an eye on any occupants inside. As she passed, her eyes widened.

On the side of both limos, the insignia for the Tsutsumi family was evident; it's colors red and white bold against the black of the limo.

The door of the first limo opened and out stepped a chauffer, the Tsutsumi symbol sewn onto his lapel. He fixed his suit before turning around and holding open the door.

"Ojou-hime." The chauffer said, bowing.

"Where's my father?" Haruhi cautiously asked, her eyes searching the inside of the two limousines for any of her family members.

"He is already at the mansion, Ojou-hime."

Haruhi frowned but stepped up to the door. She quickly looked around to see if anyone from school was in the crowd. Not seeing any, she ducked her head and slipped inside, disposing her book bag in the hand of a waiting maid sitting across from her.

Haruhi settled down comfortably and waited for the limo to arrive at her grandparents' mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Haruhi opened her eyes when the limo slowed to a stop. She hooked some bangs her short coffee colored hair behind one ear and turned her head to look out her tinted side window.

The twin limousines had arrived in front of the tall spiked metal security gate encircling the Tsutsumi estate. A guard exited from the lookout and approached the limousines, one hand resting on a gun in his belt as the other hand's thumb hooked itself onto a belt buckle on his security uniform. Haruhi knew from the past that the guard had no need of the gun. He had many different ways of killing a man without the use of a weapon.

He stopped before the lowered window of the driver. The guard bowed in respect at Haruhi before signaling the other guard in the lookout to open the gate.

Mechanics whirred as the door slowly swung onto the estate. As soon as the limos past, the door automatically closed.

The driveway wound through a second security gate, past a small imported forest of evergreens, and over a steel bridge which could retract in half should any boats float down river.

As they drove across the red bridge, Haruhi looked down over the sides to see the colorless clean water tripping over brightly colored stones along its way toward the lake, which was also on the Tsutsumi property, a few miles into the forest. A few baby kois were seen fighting their way down the current toward the calm and peaceful lake.

After passing the third security gate a little way after the bridge, a bright display of exotic flowers waved them past in the wind. Hummingbirds and butterflies nested in the garden.

A little way into the garden, a grape vine could be seen. Past it, exotic vegetation was grown in neat patches. Throughout the garden of flowers and vegetations, there were farmers in straw hats working the fields. Their uniforms were all alike, gold on red with the Tsutsumi family emblem sewn on the breast pocket. The farmers were hired especially to care for the garden. Their wages were extremely high, which covered not only their expenses but also even their everyday guilty pleasures. The Tsutsumi family also provided their housings. A large two-story brick building shimmered in the distance. It was at least ten windows wide. This was the only the living quarters for the field workers.

Haruhi waved toward them as she passed and was rewarded by their smiles.

The fields continued for a few minutes before a stone tunnel appeared. They traveled through the tunnel toward the small pinpoint of light at the end. As they neared, the limo slowed. The driver kept the speed as slow as he could until it suddenly bumped onto a ledge. The driver stopped the car but didn't cut the ignition. A whirring noise sounded before the ledge started moving under them, pulling their limo forward. It pulled the limo onto a pad and retracted when the pad began to mechanically move forward.

Haruhi felt like she was in an automatic car wash machine.

She was surprised. The last time she visited, this hadn't been built yet.

_So this must have been one of those renovations Grandfather had been talking about._

The pad carried them under a lighted beam. As they neared, the pad slow and the lighted beam descended. The light flashed through the limo.

As the limos past, the beam returned to its original high position and the pad carefully pushed them off.

The driver started the limo again and drove out of the tunnel.

Not long after, a beautifully crafted steel gate loomed above them, proudly displaying the emblem of the Tsutsumi family at its highest position. They didn't slow this time. The gates were already open and the guards waved them in.

Haruhi looked at the chauffer, questioning the strange behavior of the guards.

The chauffer nodded as he began to explain. "In the tunnel, we were x-rayed. The x-ray was equipped with the newest technology that NASA has discovered that doesn't increase any harm. The x-ray was taken while we were in the tunnel and immediately sent to the main security office in the building. The head officer looks over everything in the x-ray to determine if there is anything that could pose a potential threat. Once he does that, he puts it into a scan, which also detects for hidden weapons. That took place while we drove toward the gates. As soon as everything shows up clear, the head officer contacts the guard to either let us through or not. If there was a potential threat or a weapon, every single guard and soldier in the Tsutsumi militia would be waiting, fully armed, at the last gate."

Haruhi nodded in understanding.

"As you very well know, the Tsutsumi family prides themselves of their history of not a single stranger in the main building." The chauffer finished.

The limos drove through a section of beautifully trimmed hedges before pulling into the half circle driveway with the fountain of a naked cupid in the middle. The exit driveway took a different path them the entrance. Haruhi's grandfather believed that as one were leaving; one should see a different view than coming in.

The limos slowed to a stop at the foot of the stairs. Haruhi looked, wided eyed, as she stepped out of the limo, keeping in mind her grace and posture. The 'stairs' weren't your normal everyday stairs. An escalator was built on one side. The other side was white marble. Due to constant cleaning, the marble gleamed in the sunlight.

The maid escorted her to the bottom of the escalator. As soon as she stepped out, a group of light blue uniformed maids formed lines on either side.

As Haruhi stepped onto the escalator, a maid stepped up to take her coat. Haruhi relinquished her coat before stepping off the escalator and making her way past the tall white marble front columns to the monstrous-sized marble double doors. The doorframe was made of 20-carat gold. It was also bulletproof, fireproof, and waterproof. She knew that millions of hidden security cameras were placed at the front door, as well as everywhere on the Tsutsumi property. Though Ojii-sama had decided to leave the rooms free of cameras for he wanted to give his guests and descendants their privacy.

Two men in suits stood guard at the sides of the door. As soon as they caught sight of Haruhi, they hurried to open the door and bow.

Haruhi swept past with a nod of thanks before proceeding into the black marble floor foyer.

The foyer was oval. It could hold seven adult sized elephants, nose to tail, and still have room left over for a baby elephant. That wasn't just an estimate. It was physically proved by one of Haruhi's cousins, who was curious enough that she shipped five elephants from India, just to quench her curiosity's thirst. Also, the height of the main foyer (for there were many smaller foyers littered throughout the mansion) could fit three and a half adult giraffes or 6 stories tall, though it was impossible to physically prove it so it was done by mere calculations.

An enormous glittering chandelier hung from above. Haruhi's grandmother personally designed the chandelier. Millions of diamonds the size of a child's fist hung from the small golden branches of the chandelier.

The walls were decorated with statues, murals, broad mirrors framed in gold, and pictures of Haruhi's ancestors or current family members.

Two wide marble staircases dominated the far end of the foyer. They twined around each other at the middle until finally separating to different ends of the second floor. The double winding marble staircases were carpeted with expensive red rugs shipped straight from Persia.

Many double-glassed doors branched out from the main foyer.

Maids lined the hall on either side, bowing.

Haruhi paused in the middle of the room, unsure of where she should go since her grandmother had informed her that they would be renovating the house for the fifth time that month.

"Ojou-hime."

Haruhi turned to look as a woman wearing a blue maid uniform, which signified a high position among the maids, approached her.

"Ojou-hime." The woman bowed. "Teishu-sama has been expecting you. Please follow me."

Haruhi followed the woman through turns and twists, sometimes recognizing places and sometimes seeing places where the renovating was most evident. The woman replied patiently to all her questions.

"Has the renovations been completed?" Haruhi asked, gazing in admiration at the enormous ice sculpture of Venus de Milo in the middle of the circular room. They walked around the base toward the hallway at the other end.

"Hai." The maid replied and led her to a glass double door at the end of the hall.

The maid held the door open for Haruhi and bowed. Haruhi nodded in thanks and entered the room.

"Ah there's my little Haru-chan!" An old man took off his glasses and gracefully maneuvered around his large mahogany desk. He raised his hands in an embracing gesture.

Haruhi bowed respectively before moving forward to embrace her grandfather.

"I haven't seen you for so long!" the elder man pinched her cheek and smiled.

Haruhi stepped back, massaging her cheek and inspected her grandfather. He didn't look that old, not like those other old geezers that led the competitive business. It had been her grandfather that had invited her back into the family on her seventh birthday when they received word of the death of her mother.

Haruhi opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a strict voice.

"Haruhi, what in the world are you wearing? Is that the kind of wear for a proper young lady?"

Haruhi spun around and stood face to face with her grandmother. The elder woman had black hair highlighted in auburn. There was not even the slightest sign of white hair. Her face was also devoid of any wrinkle usually evident at old age. Of course not. Her makeover artist wouldn't allow a single wrinkle or blemish to escape his sight and be caught in the media.

Haruhi bowed respectively, straightened and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, it's complicated…" she said, backing up to one of the plush overstuffed couches.

"Yue, lots of girls are wearing pants now." Grandfather said.

"And what did you do to your lovely hair?! Short hair is improper for a real young lady, especially someone of the Tsutsumi family!"

Haruhi picked at her hair and smiled sheepishly again.

"Yue, don't fuss at her when she just came." Haruhi's grandfather snapped his fingers. A maid entered the private office and bowed to the three.

"Show Haruhi where she will be staying." The maid bowed and signaled Haruhi to follow her.

Haruhi bowed to her grandparents before exiting.

Haruhi followed the maid to a metal door at the end of the hall. The maid pressed the button and the metal door opened to reveal a spacious elevator.

"Ojou-hime, you're room is on the second floor."

The elevator rose silently and gently stopped and dinged when they reached the designated floor. The maid led Haruhi to the end of the hall through twists and turns until finally, they reached a double door at the end of the hallway. Two people were standing guard outside the door.

As Haruhi approached, they straightened and opened the door, bowing. Haruhi stepped into the room designated for her and examined her surroundings. Her things were all present and arranged neatly on the shelves. A double king sized bed stood in the middle of the room, the bed curtains tied to the mahogany bedposts. Three remotes rested on the bedside table. Haruhi tested the first one. A whir to her left drew her attention. Her drawers opened and the shelves extended out, showing off their wares. Haruhi picked up the second and pressed it. The flat screened t.v clicked on automatically. She picked up the last one and tested it. The wall beside her shelves slid open to reveal another room. Haruhi hurried in to look. The middle of the room was occupied with a grand mahogany desk, complete with a computer and everything one would need to study. The walls were lined with bookshelves. They were occupied with Haruhi's favorite books.

Haruhi exited the room, twirled in the middle of her main room and collapsed on the bed.

"Is everything to your liking Ojou-hime?"

Haruhi looked up at the maid that led her here. There was another maid standing beside her, a maid that she recognized.

"Everything's perfect Yiri."

The maid, known as Yiri, nodded in satisfaction. She turned to the other maid and nodded. The other maid bowed to Haruhi before exiting.

Yiri smoothed her dark blue uniform before going to Haruhi's side. She held the position of being captain of Haruhi's personal maids and was by Haruhi's side when she was born.

"Yiri, where's my father?" Haruhi asked from her position on her bed.

"Oh he is in the 5th master bedroom down the hall."

Haruhi nodded. Normally his father would have minded if she left for her grandparents' without telling him but if he had a say in this, then it didn't matter.

Haruhi sighed. Even though his father didn't come from a rich and powerful family, he married someone who did. Haruhi's own mother was the daughter and successor of the Tsutsumi family businesses, the third richest and most powerful family in Japan.

Even though she belonged in the Tsutsumi household, she still preferred living in her small apartment with her father than in this enormous mansion being waited on hand and foot. Sometimes, living easy was better than living rich.

Another factor was her Grandmother. She was always picking on her, forcing her to be perfect, locking her in mannerism class for over four hours a day. Grandmother never approved of her. Probably because her mother didn't listen and went ahead and married a commoner. Granmother rarely invited her to the family mansion. It was always Grandfather who had invited her when he had time but he rarely did when one had to keep the multiple family businesses running worldwide.

Haruhi squirmed on the bed before grudgingly sitting up.

"Yiri."

"Yes Ojou-hime?"

"How long is my visit this time?"

"Ojou-hime, Teishu-sama and Yue-sama want you to remain here."

Haruhi immediately sat up. "What? What did my father say about this?"

"Fujioka-sama has agreed with them. He says that he's worried about you and that staying here under our guidance will be good for you."

Haruhi sighed. She was the only reason her father agreed to the proposal. And she was also the reason her Grandfather and Grandmother had made the proposal.

"What about the apartment? Are they going to sell it?"

"The apartment is under care of the Tsutsumi family. Your father is returning there tomorrow but he is permitted to visit anytime. I believe he said, 'this mansion is much too spacious for a poor old man like me.' Or something like that."

"What about me? Can I go back to my apartment too?"

"No Ojou-hime. That place is no longer welcome to you unless under special circumstances. Yue-sama wants you to stay here to learn the proper way of being a Tsutsumi's granddaughter. You are expected to take over a portion of the family business upon your graduation from school."

Haruhi sighed and fell back into bed again.

A knock on the door drew their attention. Yiri moved to the door and opened it to reveal another maid under her command.

After some whispering, Yiri nodded and closed the door.

"Ojou-hime, it's almost time for dinner. Today, Teishu-sama, Yue-sama, and Zen-sama will be accompanying you. They wish to see you properly dressed.

"Haruhi looked up as five maids shuffled into the room and surrounded her bed, each carrying essentials to what she would need to prepare for dinner. Yiri went to the closet, her blue maid uniform swished around her. Yiri carefully withdrew a dark blue silk gown.

Haruhi slowly sat up and allowed the rest of the maids to hurry her to the bathtub to clean and dress. Haruhi didn't even need to lift a muscle. She knew it was kind of obnoxious, like Tamaki, but not letting the maids do their job would leave them offended.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ojou – hime, please hurry. We have kept them waiting for long enough."

"But…Yiri, this isn't comfortable."

Yiri sighed and turned around. Her lips tilted up in a soft smile as her eyes swept over Haruhi's tied up hair. A small bundle of hair cascaded down in spirals on either side of Haruhi's face. They had bundled up Haruhi's short hair and attached a bun of fake hair on top of her head to add to the elegance of her silk gown. The collar rested on Haruhi's collarbone and stopped centimeters above her breasts. The bodice wrapped around Haruhi's figure. In fact, the entire dress was made weeks before Haruhi's arrival, as was every piece of clothing in Haruhi's closet. The gown pinched in below Haruhi's waist, accenting her hips, and cascaded downward to the floor, pooling around her high-heeled shoes.

Haruhi fidgeted, her hand automatically twirled her hair when nervous.

"Ojou-hime! Please don't touch your hair. You'll ruin the effect."

Haruhi smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Yiri but do you really think high heels are necessary? I mean, no one's going to see my shoes beneath this gown and-."

"Ojou-hime, please endure them tonight for my sake. If Yue-sama sees your school shoes beneath those gown…" Yue trailed off, letting Haruhi's imagination fill in the gaps.

Yiri continued down the hall, checking once or twice to make sure Haruhi was behind her. They swept past the breakfast room, the luncheon room, the afternoon tea room, until finally the double doors leading to the dinner dining room appeared at the end of the hall.

Yiri positioned herself behind Haruhi before signaling to the guards on either side to open the door.

"Haru-chan, you look magnificent in that gown. Yiri personally picked it out for you." Her grandfather, Teishu, spared Yiri a gratified smile before turning back to Haruhi. "I heard you were attending Ouran."

Haruhi nodded.

Her grandmother, Yue, sniffed disapprovingly.

"A girl shouldn't attend Ouran. Loberia would be a much better choice. If we send her there, we wouldn't have to worry about anything when she's surrounded by girls. Also, they have the best clubs. Mai's at Loberia. Unfortunately, May is not."

"Where is May?" Haruhi asked, curious about her older cousin's whereabouts. May and Mai were twins and, even though they were cousins, they treated Haruhi like big sisters.

"May wishes to join Ouran. She replied that she never wants to set foot inside that evilly twisted school of Loberia again. I've been thinking if I should invite the infamous Zuka Club or not. Mai herself insisted."

"Best not to have anything to do with that Zuka Club." Teishu muttered.

Yue instantly whipped her head around to look at her husband. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

Teishu coughed before quickly changing the subject. "Haruhi, I'm very proud of you. Your grades are at the top of the class and you even received the top score on your Ouran entrance exam. Also, I heard you were quite famous at school." Teishu said, purposely editing out the fact that Haruhi was in the Ouran Host Club even though she was a girl. Teishu feared for his granddaughter's safety if Yue had heard that tidbit of information. "You've received a powerful opponent, Zen-kun." Teishu said in a singsong voice as he looked down the length of the dining table at the silent Zen.

Zen merely 'hmm'-ed before excusing himself from the table.

Teishu turned back to Haruhi with a smile. "Don't pay too much attention to your eldest cousin Zen. He's always been rather cold towards people."

"Ojii-sama, what did you mean by an opponent?" Haruhi questioned.

"Well, Zen was a star during the time he attended Ouran. He had excellent grades, was athletic, and all the girls swooned around him. Not a single person was oblivious to his fame. I doubt the teacher have forgotten his cross-country fame. He helped me with many business projects."

Yue nodded with approval and pride.

Half an hour later, each excused themselves and went back to their rooms.

Haruhi bid goodnight to her grandparents. She waited until they were out of sight to ask Yiri where the kitchen was.

Yiri curiously led Haruhi to the kitchen and stood at the doorway to escort Haruhi upstairs.

"Yiri, you're excused for the night. Thank you."

Yiri looked at Haruhi curiously. Upon seeing the smile and determination in Haruhi's eyes, she resigned herself with a sigh and headed back to her bedroom after a bow.

Haruhi watched until Yiri disappeared down the corridors before turning around. She hurried to the cabinets, checking each one's contents. A smile broke out on her face as her hand reached in to grab the chocolate brown can.

Haruhi smiled as she settled onto the enormous sofa swing in the backyard of the mansion, the smell of hot chocolate wafting up to her sensitive nose.

A cracking sound caused Haruhi to sit up sudden. The motion causing her to fall head first out of the swing and onto the ground.

Teishu's face appeared out of the shadows, his features red from trying to keep from laughing out. "Sorry pumpkin but I didn't think I'd scare you that badly."

Haruhi got up from the ground, shooting a playful glare at her grandfather before turning her sullen gaze at her spilt and broken porcelain mug.

Her grandfather made his way across the well kept lawn toward the grand sofa swing under the oak tree. As he settled down, he gave Haruhi one of the things he brought with him.

Haruhi curiously opened the lid. Her smile was back on her face at the familiar scent of hot chocolate.

She happily sat back onto the sofa swing, her grandfather by her side as the swing's mechanics swung them back and forth comfortably.

"Yesterday was so cloudy that some stars were not visible. I'm glad today was clear enough to get them to come back. Especially my dear granddaughter, whom I have not seen for a couple of months already. So, you've already turned sixteen?"

Haruhi nodded, a happy smile on her face.

Teishu wrapped an arm around Haruhi's shoulders. Haruhi comfortably leaned into his sideways hug. They remained in that position for some time, peacefully sipping on their hot chocolate.

"Grandfather, where are the rest of the family?" Haruhi asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Teishu laughed. "I love it when you call me Grandfather. It sounds more endearing." Teishu sighed before pulling Haruhi in closer and putting his chin on Haruhi's head. "Let's see. Your uncle Ryo is at a business conference in New Zealand till next month. Your uncle Kenichi is on holiday with his wife, Tenya, in the Caribbeans. They probably won't be back until two weeks later. Your uncle Yin is in a reserved section of Austria, researching with a staff composed of famous doctors around the world. He just set off so he probably won't come back until two months later."

"How about my cousins?"

"Mai-chan and May-chan, who just recently turned 18 years old, is spending the week on a school trip in New York. They're returning in a few days. I mentioned that May-chan refused to return back to Loberia so we have decided to enroll her in Ouran. She'll be your sempai. Mai-chan refused to be transferred from Loberia. They're in their last year of school. Let's see…Renji-kun, who turned 13 years old two months ago, is starting middle school this year. His middle school is very close to Ouran and Loberia. Renji-kun is on a practice trip with his music class in the hills of China. They say the air is very good for the lungs and the surroundings are perfect for the eyes and sound echoing. He'll be returning later this week too. Last but certainly not least, little Miki-chan, who's close to her 6th birthday, is on a field trip to Paris with her kindergarten class. When she heard news that you were coming back, she yelled at her teacher to take her back home. She'll probably arrive tomorrow."

Haruhi smiled, fidgeting before leaning against her grandfather comfortably and settling to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi sighed heavily as she sat down and leaned back on the cushioned chair in her classroom.

After having to spend over an hour trying to persuade her maids and bodyguard to let her go to school without any of them accompany her, she had to further persuade her grandparents to let her walk to school instead of taking the limo.

Unfortunately, she forgot to calculate the time between the Tsutsumi mansion and school, so she had to let her chauffer drive her to school, only to stop him a mile away and persuade him to let her walk without him following.

It was tiring to say the least. She looked up as the twins made their entrance and greeted them.

* * *

As soon as Haruhi entered the double doors in the Tsutsumi mansion after school, a loud, "Haru-chan!!" screamed out. The bubbly voice echoed around the foyer but the maids didn't pause in their work and looked like they were expecting it.

Haruhi looked up at the speaker located above the doorframe.

A part of her turned cold. _Could that have been…Honey-sempai?_

The thought was completely dashed when a streak of pink flew down the stairs and jumped into her arms. A couple of orange-uniformed maids hurried down the stairs following the blur.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan you're back!!"

Haruhi visibly relaxed. She looked down into her smallest cousin's face. Long crisp curls of silky black hair framed the adorable face. Bangs swept over the girl's brown eyes, twinkling in happiness. A pert nose and thin glossed lips completed the absolutely adorable face of her almost-six-year old cousin, Tsutsumi Miki, daughter of Haruhi's mother's second oldest brother, Kenichi, and little sister of the expressionless Zen. The hyper gene must have skipped for Zen and gave Miki way too much.

"Haru-nee, Haru-nee, welcome back. Ojii-sama told me you're going to stay here forever!" Miki exclaimed with excitement. She didn't wait for a reply before giving Haruhi another big hug. "I missed you so much. Let's go play. Play! I wanna go to Disney World. Let's go let's go!"

"Uh wait Miki-chan." Haruhi wasn't given a chance to finish before Miki pulled them to Grandfather's office.

Miki didn't even knock before walking past the guards and opening the door. She ran across the spacious office and jumped into her grandfather's arms.

"Ojii-sama, Ojii-sama, I found Haru-nee. I get to go to Disney World right? Right? Right?"

Teishu laughed at his granddaughter's excitement.

"Haru-chan just got back yesterday. Let's give her a little more time to get used to things before going to Disney World. Miki-chan, your birthday is next week isn't it?"

Miki nodded, a big smile on her face. Knowing what her grandfather was going to say, she clapped her hand in agreement. "Then let's go to Disney World on my birthday." Suddenly, Miki looked sad. "But…I wanna go somewhere fun today with Haru-nee."

Teishu pretended to think about it. "Well then how about going to test out the newly built indoor tropical park?"

"What indoor tropical park?" Haruhi asked, looking towards Teishu.

"We recently built another indoor tropical park to help our patients recuperate. It's called Tropitarium #16."

Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Yea yea, Haru-nee let's go!" Miki shouted. She didn't wait for a reply before running upstairs to get her things. "Reni-nee, can you braid my hair?" Miki shouted over her shoulder as her short legs carried her over to the elevator. Reni, her head personal maid quickly followed her charge.

Teishu laughed. "Well, go on Haru-chan. It'll be plenty of fun. The drivers know where it is. Oh and take your swimsuit. It's a place for swimming."

Haruhi nodded uncertainly but turned to leave nonetheless. She went to her upstairs room and found Yiri there waiting for her with a bag in her hand.

"Miki-chan told me about your plan to go to Tropitarium #16. I, of course, will be accompanying you."

"Good, I was worried." Haruhi smiled at Yiri in gratitude.

Haruhi followed Yiri downstairs to the front gate. Two limos were waiting for their arrival. Miki was jumping up and down beside the second one, her chauffer waiting for her to enter the limo.

"Haru-nee let's go!!" Miki shouted happily, her twin braids moving up and down. Haruhi marveled at how long Reni took to braid up Miki's hair and ready her for the trip. Reni, dressed in an orange maid uniform, was waiting beside her with Miki's beach bag in her hands.

Reni helped Miki crawl into the limo before they entered too.

Haruhi and Yiri entered the first one and they set off.

Tropitarium #16, as its name implies, is the 16th one in its line. It was the most recently built and was equipped with the most recent technology. It took up almost the size of 10 football fields put together. Glass panes surrounded the edges in a pyramid shape. After putting up glass panes for the ceiling, they thought better of it and decided to leave it open during the day and installed a ceiling that was able to retract during rainy days or at night to protect the facility. Most patients preferred clean natural air and cloud watching. It was equipped with friendly service, Jacuzzi, flowing stream, exotic animals, fruits, vegetation imported from Jamaica, wave maker, weather changes, hiking trails, exploration, gambling, masseuse, and a hotel. The other side of the building was filled with water slides, Rolla coaters, and everything else that would appear in a water amusement park.

The building was completed. The opening was scheduled for next week, on Miki's birthday, but since Miki decided not to spend her birthday among so many people, they moved the opening day to the previous day. Miki insisted that she be the one to cut the big red ribbon at the opening.

The limos parked directly outside of the glass sliding doors. Guards were posted at the entrance to turn back any reporters that wanted a quick glance. Miki and Haruhi exited their limo and entered the glass automatic sliding doors. Warm air breezed throughout the facility for it was still a little chilly outside.

Miki excitedly led Haruhi past the front desk and into the ladies change room. Reni helped Miki change into her pink and white bikini and comfortable slippers.

Yiri helped Haruhi change into her tankini and let Miki drag her away.

Another double sliding door appeared at the other end of the change room. Miki pulled her through and stopped at an intersection. The sign on the wall read: **Shortcut to hotel and casino**. A small arrow pointed to the right. Underneath, another sign read: **Shortcut to tropical paradise.** A small arrow pointed forward.

Beneath that, the last sign said: **Shortcut to water park.** The arrow pointed to the left.

All three signs were followed by translations into over 8 different languages.

Miki led Haruhi over to the left. After a while, they finally arrived at another sliding door. As they entered, Haruhi was reminded of what happened earlier that day at the Host Club. She shivered.

Miki looked curiously at Haruhi.

"Haru-nee? Are you cold?"

"No I'm not. I just remembered something…scary." Haruhi shivered and smiled warmly at Miki.

Miki nodded before turning to look at a small window high above the ground.

"Excuse me. Haru-nee's cold. Turn up the heat." Miki shouted toward the small window. Haruhi look at Miki like she was crazy. I mean you would think that too if a six year old suddenly started screaming and ordering a window to turn up the heat.

A loud voice sounded through the speakers and echoed around the silent Tropitorium. "Yes Miki-sama."

A light warm breeze ruffled Haruhi's hair.

There was a soundproof wall dividing the amusement park from the rest of the facility. The soundproof wall was there to allow the patients on the other side to not be disturbed in their rehabilitation.

As Haruhi stepped closer to the wall, the heat got more intense. It wasn't melt-your-skin-off kind of heat but standing-directly-in-front-of-the-heater kind of heat.

"Is that better?" Miki asked.

"Uh yea. Thanks Miki-chan."

Miki smiled happily and let go of Haruhi's hand to go climb the high water slide.

"Haru-nee come on!! Let's play!"

* * *

Vocabulary:

**-nee** – older sister

Even though Haruhi isn't Miki's older sister, Haruhi is an older female in Miki's generation. Therefore, -nee can refer to anyone older than you but still in your generation. –nee implies closeness and familiarity.

If there are any questions, please leave a review!! Satisfies both me and you! Miki-chan?

**Miki**: Hai! Leave a review!!


End file.
